


Abracadabra

by wxnderifshelikesroses



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Magic Tricks, Minor Original Character(s), References to Hamlet, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnderifshelikesroses/pseuds/wxnderifshelikesroses
Summary: Set some years after the Armageddon that ceased to be, and after Aziraphale and Crowley have chosen to give up their celestial and demonic selves for a human life together. Sometimes the greatest love stories in the world don't get the happy ending they deserve... or do they?orThe one time Crowley wishes Aziraphale would perform a magic trick after their powers are gone.





	Abracadabra

The young red-head gently closed the hardcover of the old book he’d just finished reading aloud, raising his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes before the bright cerulean orbs darted up to catch the thoughtful, calm smile on his grandfather’s face. He might not have caught the meaning behind the sweet Shakespearean text, but there was something special about the way the older man would relax into the wooden rocking chair. The way each rock would give off a melodic creak, making every word flow like the lyrics to a song that those old eyes seemed to know all too well. 

“It’s finished.” The small voice whispered, not wanting to disrupt his grandfather from the thoughts he caught racing through his eyes. It took a long pause before those flame-colored eyes drifted back down to where the boy still sat cross-legged on the floor before him. 

“You know, little angel, your grandpa and I were there the first time that story was told.” His words were quiet, matching the whisper the other had given off moments prior. “To be or not to be… awful play, really.” Crowley gave a chuckle, Aziraphale’s enthusiastic grin flashing behind his eyelids each time they fluttered closed. 

“Wow, really?!” He didn’t know why this was meant to be such fascinating information, but it was something Crowley insisted on sharing each time he came over to read to him. Grandfather never liked to read, mother had told him once when he questioned it. It was not a lack of skill or laziness, just a preferation that he’d always held onto throughout his lifetime. In fact, it was told to him that when she was younger, Grandpa Aziraphale would sit both Crowley and mother down in front of the fire with the very book he held in his hands right now. “The Complete Works of William Shakespeare”. What an odd name.

The boy’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door, and the familiar footsteps of his mother could be heard as she neared the sitting room. “Dinner is ready, darling.” She cooed, flashing a loving smile to the older man who still rocked with the same rhythm even as the boy gave a dramatic shake of his head. 

“But mother!” He whined out. “Grandpa promised me he was going to show me a magic trick when he got back home!” The rocking ceased, long legs stiffening as if the silent man had been struck with a blow to the gut. That bloody magic trick. To think that he would be happy to see it if it meant that his white-haired angel were here to demonstrate it.

“Ezra J. Fell, you go home this ins-” Before she was able to finish a full thought, Crowley gave a sign of his own and spoke up. 

“Go along, little angel. Tomorrow, you can come back over and we can wait for Grandpa Aziraphale a while longer.” He promised, crow’s feet crinkling beside his eyes as he smiled, watching the boy begrudgingly stalking out of the door and across the street to his house.

“Don’t even say it.” Crowley grumbled out then once he watched his daughter’s eyes take a sad turn. 

“It’s been months, father…” She pointed out, though the words had already hung in the air before she’d ever chosen to speak them. Months. To think once upon a time he might have laughed at the notion that this was any time at all, but they had given up their timelessness for the chance at long years spent at each other’s side. Bitterly, Crowley wondered once more where Aziraphale could possibly be that could be more important than just that. 

“We had six thousand years.” He pointed out the same thought he’d tried to remind himself every single day when he woke up without the other man beside him. Months without Aziraphale did not mean he was gone. It was just another absence, like so many others they had survived through for each other before. 

No, months truly meant little for them. Aziraphale would be back. If he could pull off impressing their grandson so completely with one of his embarrassingly dreadful acts, then pulling one last true act of magic and reappearing more suddenly than Houdini himself should be simple.

This world was only so big, and it's not like Aziraphale would have gone off to Alpha Centuri without him. Certainly not after they had chosen to settle into their human vessels so completely.

It was at that moment that his serpentine eyes closed and he could feel a sudden warmth slide down his cheek. “Where is my best friend?” He questioned the empty room - sure that after everything, he was the last person She would be listening to. And yet, miles away, drowned out by the sound of the cars as they buzzed around it, a nightingale offered up it’s song once more as worn fingertips readjusted a skewed tartan collar and pale blue eyes gazed upon that same two bedroom house in Central London that he had come to know as his home.   
  


Oh, wouldn’t Crowley be thrilled to hear about how he managed to pull this one off?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! 
> 
> This is the first time I've written anything in over three years, so I'm very rusty and wanted to start with something small before I tackle any multi-chapter stories like I once wrote. I do hope that this will be the first of many fics I will be posting here. I deeply appreciate any constructive criticism you may have!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! x


End file.
